


greta van drabbles

by defireryttere



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Other, i just really need to practice, ill add tags as i go, the lengths of these prob gonna fluctuate sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defireryttere/pseuds/defireryttere
Summary: i've always wanted to do something like this ngl. may range from silly to dirty to angsty, it all depends! requests/suggestions hella encouraged
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. josh/danny - spooning

**Author's Note:**

> y'all already know. i respect them, this isn't meant to reflect the actual people. enjoy!

“Dude, get your knee out of my asshole.”  
Josh blindly kicked his foot behind him, aiming for the offending limb but connecting with nothing, despite being pressed close to three other bodies in the same shitty hotel bed. “I can't sleep like this.”

Misunderstandings while checking in had led to them getting a room with a single queen, and while it was technically large enough to fit all of them - mostly thanks to both twins' tiny stature - it was more than a tight squeeze.  
Josh could feel every inch of Danny behind him, knowing that Sam and Jake respectively were just beyond him, keeping him from scooting back to create space. 

Danny sputtered out an apology, and Josh both heard and felt him shifting as he straightened out like a board.  
A spike of something, maybe guilt, hit Josh and suddenly he felt bad about snapping. 

It wasn't Danny's fault they were in this situation, he knew that, knew that he didn't need to be taking it out on him, regardless of the fact that he had, in fact, been kneeing Josh right in the ass seconds ago.  
He sighed, wriggling a few inches lower on the bed before reaching back to grab one of Danny's long arms and wind it around his front; in turn, pulling Danny impossibly closer. Danny's hand twitched against his stomach. 

“Josh-”

“Are you comfortable?”

“...Yeah.”

“Then let it happen,” Josh directed, and left it at that. It went quiet for a hot second, peaceful if not for the awkward tension, before the silence was broken by Sam's voice as he noticed Josh and Danny's position.

“Oh, shit, we cuddling now? Hell yeah.”

Josh heard rustling behind him, and immediately after, a noise of complaint from Danny. 

“Stop, Sam - knock it off, don't spoon me!”


	2. sam/danny - breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for user luluthechoosingcrow ! 💜

"Make breakfast in bed for a pretty girl" has been on Danny's life to-do list since he was old enough to really think about stuff like that, and if he could go back in time and tell himself that he'd be doing exactly that, albeit for a pretty boy, in just a couple years–he's pretty sure that Young Danny would be ecstatic, under all the confusion. 

He's excited now, jittery nerves tweaking his fingers against the countertop, which has various breakfast stuffs spread out across it; mostly fruits, a couple pastries, pancake mix, as well as utensils, spatulas and such. 

He'd woken up early–earlier than Sam's internal clock usually has him up–and a final peek at the lump on the bed on his way out assured him that he was still unmoving. 

That was ten or so minutes ago; it had taken him a while to set up everything he needed, only because he's been moving slowly, carefully, to avoid being too loud and waking Sam up.  
He's careful even as he begins adding ingredients to the bowl, easing the contents along the side, just barely whisking fast enough to mix. 

Under those circumstances, it takes him longer than expected to even get the first pancake into the already hot pan. It's very calculated, though; while the pancake cooks, he's moving on to peeling and cutting the handful of bananas he'd bought along with a couple different selections of berries. 

He's barely pierced the third one when he gets startled out of his groove by a hand on the dip of his waist.

“Aw, morning-after breakfast? How sweet of you.” 

“Oh. You're awake,” is all Danny can say, and unsurprisingly, Sam picks up on the poorly masked disappointment in his voice. Two arms weave around Danny's middle, just below his ribs.

“You don't sound very happy to see me.” It's light, teasing, but Danny can hear the concern underlying. He sets the sticky knife a safe distance away and spins around, dropping his arms around Sam's shoulders, where his tangled hair lies in a heap. His own has already been tended to. 

“It's not that. Really, it's just, I was hoping that you would–”

“–Sleep in longer so you could be all romantic and make me breakfast in bed? I get it. S'really quite the gesture, Romeo.” 

“...yeah. Yeah, you got me.” 

“It's fine, though. Tell you what– why don't we make breakfast together, and then go eat it in bed, together. That's like, twice as much romance.” His hands drag down along Danny's sides, come to rest on his hips, left middle finger tucked just under the hem of his shirt. “We can do whatever you want after that, too.”

Nothing ever slips past either of them when it comes to each other; he knows an invitation when he hears one, even if it isn't outright. He feels it, as Sam's hand climbs a little higher beneath his shirt. 

“I want–” he starts to say, with every intention of relaying that he'd like to finish what he started before anything, thank you, but Sam makes the decision for him. A kiss, sweet and light, cuts off his words entirely.  
It's hard for him to deny Sam a little leeway, leaning into his touch, though his hands are idle–one resting on Sam's forearm, the other teasing through his hair.   
The counter is low compared to Danny's tall frame; the edge digs into his lower back, just barely above his ass, but he hardly notices. 

He's letting it go on for far too long, he knows he is, even as he continues doing it. He knows, because just as Sam's hand switches it's journey, trailing down rather than up, Danny begins to notice something.   
The result of Sam's little distraction. 

Smoke. 

The pancake sizzling in the pan, no doubt blackened on the underside– Danny curses and removes the pan from the burner, switches it off momentarily. 

The burnt pancake is set aside, out of the way. Danny is then turning his attention to Sam, who looks just guilty enough to make Danny falter. But he knows that's his intention.

“Are you gonna distract me, or are you gonna help?”

Sam smiles, though he says nothing and lets his actions speak for him as he collects the ruined breakfast and deposits it in the trash.   
He brushes up against Danny on his way back toward the stove, a touch so light that Danny debates whether he's actually feeling it or if Sam just has that much power over him. 

Sam sticks to his decision, for the most part, other than the little fleeting touches that he tries to deny, touches that he only gets away with because at least pancakes are still being made– almost all of them by Danny.   
Sam busies himself by rationing the berries and banana slices. It's an acceptable enough contribution, Danny decides, although arbitrary.

He flips the sixth and final pancake onto a plate that's already piled high, moves the pan to the back burner, and switches off the stove. Sammy is buzzing excitedly around him, though something tells Danny it's not necessarily just the food that he's excited about. 

He doesn't say anything, though, just eagerly helps Danny gather their goodies, even puts items back in their respective places before they both finally retreat back to Sam's room. 

The pancakes Danny had worked so hard on are quickly forgotten, and Sam reveals himself to be hungry for something entirely different. 

Sam gets his "breakfast in bed"; Danny gets his dick sucked. 

He mentally checks an item off his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pancakes were harmed in the making y'all

**Author's Note:**

> please send requests............. anything other than noncon/death and other super dark themes


End file.
